


A blunt knife can still hurt

by darkdodielove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Theo Raeken, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Liam is confused with his emotions, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Hayden Romero, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdodielove/pseuds/darkdodielove
Summary: Theo is softer than Liam remembers, and that terrifies him. Because if Theo is softer then he might just love Liam, and Liam might just love Theo back.//based off a poem from Tumblr





	A blunt knife can still hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll,
> 
> this took a long time to write cause I got major writer's block ugh. I hope you like it!! kudos and comments are very welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated very much. Sorry in advance if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, this fic isn't betaed.  
> follow me on Tumblr if you want!

The first time Liam sees Theo after the battle, he feels himself break at the image in front of him. His eyes flare golden yellow as he tries to navigate through the fallen bodies of dead and unconscious hunters. 

 

Red and blue lights appear in his peripheral vision, flickering as they pull up to the lacrosse field. 

Liam looks back over his shoulder, his eyes tracking Scott and Stiles as walk over to the parking lot. He turns back around to Theo’s body lying a few meters in front of him, his chest rising and falling slowly. 

 

Liam walks over to Theo just as he groans and sits up on the curb. Liam wearily sits down next to him and tunes out the sounds around them. They sit in silence for a few moments before Theo clears his throat. 

 

“I’m glad I didn’t lose you,” he says, his voice quiet and soft. Liam closes his eyes and breathes in harshly as he gets a wave of emotions. 

 

Theo is softer than Liam remembers. Over the time they’ve spent together all the bad memories are replaced by new, kinder memories of Theo in the morning, with loose sweatpants and soft edges. 

 

Liam’s eyes snap open in an attempt to stop seeing the golden specks in Theo’s eyes, and to forget the feeling of Theo’s arms around his waist and the soft kiss on his neck. 

 

Liam sees Theo turn his head to look at him, but he continues to stare into the distance. He’s scared, and he has been for a while. His hand shakes as he lifts it to card through the rips in his shirt. He feels Theo’s eyes tracking the movement so he rests his hand in the space between them. 

 

“I’m scared,” Liam croaks out, voice breaking. Theo places his hand on top of Liam’s, a silent show of support. 

 

“Of what?” Theo asks, Liam lifts his head to the night sky and just breathes. He closes his eyes again and is flooded with memories of them together. 

 

He remembers lying in bed with Theo after they had gotten home from a battle in the early hours of the morning. Bullet holes, cuts, and bruises healing as Theo takes his pain, Liam’s eyes following the black veins as they creep up Theo’s neck. Liam returns the favor, leaving soft kisses in their wake. It never became more than that, Theo never wanted to go further which Liam understood. 

 

Theo tried to explain to him that he didn’t feel sexual attraction to anyone, but he was more than open to kisses and hugging. 

 

That's what their thing was, that's what it was meant to be. After battle healing, was what they called it, a no feelings attached type thing. They were both completely okay with it, it’s what they needed. Until Liam started getting feelings, real feelings. 

 

He had gotten up early one morning after a night of healing. He sat down at the kitchen table and to just revel in the early morning glow the sun gave. He heard the thud of footsteps on the stares, he looked up as Theo walked into the room. 

 

All the air left his body as Theo smiled sleepily at him. He knew he had to end things. Every time Theo smiled at him he got a dull ache in his chest and heart like a blunt knife running across his heartstrings. 

 

He distanced himself in fear of what might happen. He prayed for the normal Theo to return, with his rude and snarky comments. Because if he’s softer then Liam might fall in love with him, and if he’s softer then he might love Liam back. 

 

He turns his head back to face Theo and looks him in the eyes. Theo smiles at him and the blunt knife runs over his heartstrings again and again until he can’t do anything except turn away. 

 

“Have you ever been in love with someone?” Liam ask. Theo huffs a laugh out through his nose. 

 

“No Liam, I’ve never been in love,” he says. Liam cringes at the stupid question but nods his head. 

 

“Were you in love with Hayden?” Theo asks after a few minutes of silence. Liam heart races when he hears her name. 

 

“I don’t know if it was love. We went from hating each other to making out in any place we could find,” he says, Theo nods his head and hums. 

 

“Maybe it was lust,” Theo says. 

 

“Maybe,” Liam whispers. He sighs and tentatively leans over to rest his head on Theo’s shoulder. Theo tenses but relaxes almost immediately once he realizes it's just Liam resting his head. Liam groans as the movement pulls at the healing skin around a cut on his side, Theo looks at him and raises his eyebrows, he turns his torso so Theo can see the long knife induced cut along his side. 

 

Theo shuffles on is knee’s until he is in front of Liam. He leans forward and presses his lips to Liam’s forehead, he places his hands on the sides of Liam’s face as he starts to take the wolfs pain. Liam sighs and closes his eyes as the discomfort and pain is leached from his body.

 

Theo’s lips disappear from his forehead and Liam’s eyes snap open. He reaches forward and grabs Theo’s hand. He looks up at Theo and his heart skips a beat when Theo smiles softly at him. 

 

Liam leans forward and kisses Theo's cheek. Tears sprang to his eyes as Theo’s pain transfers to his body, he pulls away once it gets too unbearable. He looks at Theo and notices his face is lighter, the creases from pain from now nonexistent. 

 

“Thank you,” Theo says in a breathy voice, Liam’s lips turn up at the sides in a soft smile which Theo returns. He sits down on the curb beside Liam and just breathes. Liam takes a deep breath through his nose and his senses are flooded with emotions from the pack. 

 

He looks over his shoulder and tries to pick out members of his pack. Scott and Stiles are talking to the Sheriff, and just like he knows, Scott makes eye contact with him and smiles. 

He points to the crowd stands and to the visible part of the parking lot. Liam follows Scott’s hand and makes eye contact with the members of the pack that are in those places. He turns back around and Theo raises his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Just checking where the pack is,” He says quietly, Theo nods and smiles. 

 

“I don’t have to worry about that,” Theo laughs glumly. Liam turns to him and furrows his eyebrows. 

 

“What’s that meant to mean?” He says. 

 

“Well, I don’t have a pack to worry about, not like you…” Theo says, he cuts himself off at the end once he sees the outraged look Liam gives him. 

 

“You’re a fucking dumbass, you are pack. Well my pack at least, “ Liam says angrily. Theo rolls his eyes but looks down at his hands.

 

“Yeah okay,” Theo says quietly. Liam’s heart aches, he imagines that dreaded blunt knife running across his heartstrings and his ribs. He reaches across and takes Theo’s hand in his, threading their fingers together. 

 

They sit there in silence until members of the pack wander over to say their goodbyes. Lydia comes over to plants a kiss on Liam's forehead and says goodnight before she takes herself and Malia home. To both of their surprise, she pulls Theo into a tight hug and thanks him for being there to fight with them. 

 

Malia follows behind her and says a gruff goodbye to Theo and Liam. After everyone leaves, they continue to sit there in each others company. The only sounds are their harsh breaths and the occasional siren. 

 

The field becomes darker and darker as the deputies take their cars and flashing lights back to the station. 

 

“So I have something to tell you,” Theo says, breaking the silence. Liam turns to him and his eyebrows, an indication for him to continue. 

 

“I talked to Mason and Corey about me not feeling sexually attracted to anyone,” he says with a soft smile. 

 

“What did they say?” Liam asks with a smile to mirror Theo’s. 

 

“Well I think I might be asexual,” Theo explains, he blushes when Liam's face lights up with a bright smile.

 

“That's so great Theo, I’m really proud of you,” Liam says happily. Theo smiles and looks down but reaches over and threads their fingers together. 

 

At that moment, Liam knows he loves Theo. But that scares him because what if Theo loves him back, they’d bring down the fucking apocalypse. And with the war going on around them, he couldn’t lose Theo. He wouldn’t be able to go through that again.

 

“You asked me if I’ve ever loved someone and I said no,” Theo says, Liam nods his head to agree. “I lied to you,” he continues. 

 

“How so?” Liam asks confused. 

 

“I do love someone,” Theo says with a smile. Liam’s heart breaks, but he fights through it with a smile. The feeling in his heart returns, but this time instead of the knife being blunt, it’s the sharpest knife of them all.  

 

“That's really great Theo,” he says, he turns his head away as this eyes tear up. Theo seems not to notice. 

 

“Yeah, he’s really great,” Theo says with a smile. A tear escapes Liam’s eye but it brushes it away before it can slide down his cheek. 

 

He turns back to Theo and takes a deep breath. 

 

“When I’m around you, I get a feeling in my chest and my heart that feels like someone dragging a blunt knife across my heartstrings,” Liam explains, Theo tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows. 

 

“Is that a good thing or bad things?” Theo asks. “I didn’t think blunt knives hurt.” 

 

“I don’t know if its a good thing or bad thing. And trust me a blunt knife can still hurt,” Liam mumbles the last part. 

 

“Okay, well what does it mean?” Theo asks he makes a confused face as Liam scrubs his hand down his face. 

 

“It means I love you dumbass,” Liam says as he clenches his eyes shut. After a few moments of silence, he feels a hand on his cheek. He cracks open his eyes and breathes out a sigh of relief when Theo smiles at him. 

 

“I love you too dumbass,” Theo says softly. He leans forward and plants soft, lingering kiss on Liam's lips. They pull apart and smiles at each other. 

 

“What does this mean for us then?” Liam asks when Theo raises his eyebrows in question he says, 

 

“We aren’t exactly dating.” 

 

“Well I guess we are now,” Theo says. Liams nods his head and dimples at him. 

 

“I guess we are,” he says. 

 

Liam is still scared of loving Theo, but now he knows he isn’t alone in the feeling. He smiles at Theo and the blunt knife feeling turns into butterflies. 

 

“I love you so much,” Liam whispers. Theo leans their foreheads together and sighs. 

 

“I love you so much too.” 


End file.
